No More Games
by rika08
Summary: "I'm done playing games with you Lupo." Zane said. Jo shrugged. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zane took a step closer to Jo. "Exactly what you think it means." jo/zane


Jo Lupo sat on the couch in Carter's home reaching the lasted issue of **Military Ma'am**. Carter was out with Allison again, since those two finally took the plunge, Jo couldn't care less how often they went out. Zoe was out somewhere with her friends and most likely Zane. It didn't go unnoticed though, how many out of the five of them were now in one relationship or another, she just chose to ignore it. After Beverley had shown herself, Jo figured it was best to put any thoughts of a relationship from her mind permanently. Not that Jo was planning on a relationship; she simply figured dwelling on her past wouldn't benefit herself should Beverley come back.

The doorbell sounded.

"_Mr. Donovan is at the door."_ S.A.R.A.H. said.

Jo looked up from her magazine. She looked up at the view screen in front of her. Jo set her magazine down beside her.

"_Should I send him away?"_ S.A.R.A.H. asked.

"No, let him in. He probably thinks Zoe's here." Jo answered. She rose from the couch and walked to the door.

S.A.R.A.H. opened the door. Zane entered the house, instantly finding Jo on her way over to him. The door closed behind him. Jo noticed how Zane immediately turned toward her. His stood between her and the door, as if to block off her escape.

Jo stopped several feet from Zane. "If you're looking for Zoe, she's not home. And neither is Carter."

"Good cause I'm not looking for Zoe, or Carter." Zane said.

"Then why are you here?" Jo asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Zane placed his hands on his hips. "I'm here to talk to you."

Jo arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'm done playing games with you Lupo." Zane said.

Jo shrugged. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Zane took a step closer to Jo. "Exactly what you think it means. I'm tired of pretending that I know who are. Half the time I expect you to either taze my ass for no reason. The other half I catch you looking at me like you're gonna kiss me."

"You're imagining it." Jo said.

"Am I?" Zane asked. "You had my grandmother's engagement ring. I haven't seen that ring in years, but you somehow had it for a few months. I know there's something going on with you, Jo. I don't need to be a genius to know that. So stop pretending that nothing is wrong. Don't think I didn't notice your face when I kissed you. And don't pretend you didn't feel something."

Jo looked away.

Zane continued. "By my count, that was the first time I kissed you, but you acted like it was completely natural. I haven't been able to go a single day without thinking of that kiss. So how the hell can you act like it was nothing?"

Jo said nothing.

"I can't keep lying to Zoe. She thinks things are going great. How am I supposed to keep this up when all I can do is think about you, Jo? If you think that I'm imagining this, then look me in the eye and tell me." Zane demanded.

Jo took a deep breath and looked back at Zane. She looked into his deep eyes that still held everything she loved about him. "I don't know what made you think of this, but I can tell you this. There is nothing, nor will there ever be, anything between us. If you're thinking of me while you're with Zoe, that's your problem, not mine."

Zane looked neither convinced nor accepting of Jo's reply. But he didn't act on it. He nodded. "My mistake then." He turned toward the door.

Jo lowered her head and silently sighed. Her heart was racing a mile a minute in her chest, and breaking just as fast. Her hands gripped her arms, trembling. What was she doing? She couldn't tell him what they were, what he meant to her. She couldn't do that Zane, or Zoe. Creating a rift between herself and Zoe would be the worst thing imaginable in this town. So, her only other option was to suffer in silence.

Jo turned from the door. She'd go back to reading her magazine, but not actually read it. She'd spend the rest of the night thinking about how she could've told to truth and hurt her best friend. Jo would then go to her room and try not to cry herself to sleep.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Jo turned quickly as her lips met Zane's. The shock and urge to push him back washed away with the familiar sensation of his lips. Her trembling hand ceased trembling and lightly grabbed his arm. Jo felt his hand touch her cheek, pulling her closer to him. And Jo let him.

"_Zoe is entering the bunker."_ S.A.R.A.H. announced.

Jo pulled back quickly. She stepped out of Zane's reach before she lost her nerve. She couldn't meet his gaze.

The door opened behind Zane. Zoe entered the house, seeing Zane immediately. A smile flooded Zoe's fade, killing Jo inside.

"Zane there you are. I left you a message." Zoe said.

Zane nodded. "Yeah I uh…I was busy at Global."

"Do you want something to drink?" Zoe asked.

"No thanks. I gotta get going." Zane replied.

Zoe nodded. "Okay. I'll walk you up."

Jo watched as Zoe walked out the front door first. Zane glanced back her way before leaving the house. The door shut behind them. Jo released the breath she didn't she was holding. Her legs felt unsteady and weak. Her hands had started shaking once more. Jo moved to the wall and leaned against it, hoping it would keep her from falling.

Zoe entered the house several minutes later without Zane. She looked to Zoe and frowned. "Jo are you alright?"

Jo faked a smile and looked up at Zoe. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you're bracing yourself against the wall." Zoe said.

"Yeah my uh…my leg fell asleep while I was reading." Jo explained.

Zoe nodded. "Oh. Do you need some help?"

Jo shook her head and pushed herself off the wall. "No it's…it's finally waking up. I'm going up to bed."

"Okay. Good night." Zoe called.

Jo smiled and walked toward the stairs. "Night." She prayed her balance lasted until she was out of Zoe's sight.

Jo walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against her door and slid to the ground. Jo drew her legs up to her chest. Warm tears rolled down her cheek but Jo couldn't stop then. Her hands were shaking as she held her legs to her chest.

"_Jo, I'm sensing a high level of remorse coming from you."_ S.A.R.A.H. said.

Jo wiped her eyes. "You're lucky Sarah."

"_What do you mean?"_ S.A.R.A.H. asked.

"There's nothing standing between you and Andy." Jo answered.


End file.
